Dhampirs in the Maze
by Noelove5231
Summary: Rose wakes up in the Maze. Like everyone else, she remembers nothing. Dimitri, Gally, Minho, Newt, and the others are all ready there. As time progresses, she sees that she just might be the last piece of the puzzle needed to solve the Maze. Will she fall for Dimitri, or someone else. Rated M for Violence and Mushy Scenes. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! -Noelove5231
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own The Maze Runner or the Vampire Academy**

**Chapter One-Rose and Dimitri…In the Maze?**

I woke up to the sound of grinding metal. Groaning, I rolled over and sat up. There are a bunch of supplies around me and as I stand up I feel the box I am in moving. I have noticed by now the box I'm in will have to stop at some point. Looking up I make out an outline of a lid of some sort. I braced myself for impact.

The box stopped and the door opened and a bunch of boys surrounded the opening.

"It's a shucking girl!" one of them shouts.

I glare at him. "If you are not going to open this and let me out then back up so I can get myself out of this box." I tied my long dark brown hair with red highlights.

They looked at me like I was crazy so I jumped on one of the boxes and pushed the doors above me open and jumped out.

"Thanks for the help boys!" I said cheerfully. "I am grateful!" I flipped my hair over my shoulder and took off at a light jog.

Before I got too far, someone grabbed my shoulder and I spun around and punched him and tore off for one of the big doors that are on all four walls. But before I got through the door, someone runs into me. I went flying back, after I gained my ground, I flew back at him and hit him hard in the chest.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screamed at him. Someone snuck up behind me and restrained my arms, the dumb shank didn't even think that I could use that as leverage against him. I let him think I was calming down and right as he was about to loosen his hold, I jumped and vaulted over him. The guy I hit before tried to grab me, but before he could some 6'7" guy comes up to me and just puts a hand on my shoulder.

"What's your name?" he asked very calmly.

"Rosemarie, I think." I said.

"Well Rosemarie, I'm Dimi-" he was cut off because another guy yanked me back.

"Got her!"

"Put her in the Pit!"

Before another could holler something else I yelled at the top of my lungs, "Why don't you just leave a girl alone!"

With that I headed for the woods a corner of the place. Found a large tree and climbed it to hide. I was there for a few minutes when I heard someone looking for me.

"Rosemarie, come on I know you are in here I saw you come in here." It was the guy who had tried to talk to me like a human.

I jumped down in front of him making jump back.

"You called?"

"You know for a girl your size- well for a girl period you are pretty fast, and you put up a good fight."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He chuckles softly. "Come here" he gently leads me to the edge of the woods, "look over there," he points at something that looks like a big house, "that over there is the Homestead."

As I watch the others, I notice how they all keep looking to the woods, where I had disappeared. I stand up slowly to not draw more attention to myself. Looking at the guy, make a move to leave and he has his arms around me.

"Please don't. I'm not going to hurt you. Dimitri, by the way. That's my name." he looks at me as I brush him off.

"I am just going to find a place to sleep, Dimitri." The shank wouldn't leave me alone.

"Come with me, you can bunk with me for the night."

"Are you sure?" I at him "Cause I don't wanna ruin your reputation or anything." I say skeptically narrowing my eyes at him.

"You won't be doing anything to me or my reputation. I'm kind of in charge here." He chuckles at my concern.

"Well if you are so sure." I sigh starting to get up but lost my balance and landed in his lap.

I feel his arms wrap around me waist instinctively. I take a deep breath and let him up brushing off the not really there dirt. Looking up at him realize that he is really tall. Shoulder length hair a chocolate brown. His build is a solid and muscular one, as if he had been trained in fighting.

Smiling, I look into his face and laugh. "Race ya back!" I say taking off fast. But I made a mistake of that one. His legs are much longer than mine and that pushes me harder to try to beat him. He looks at me through the corner of his eye and I can tell he is really trying to keep up with me. I feel more like I had been trained to run a marathon. Just as we are nearing the big building, I pull ahead. Just enough that I know that I win the race. When we stop, I see that he is breathing hard from the race, where as I was barely out of breath or sweaty for that matter.

"You are fast for someone as small as you are. No offence to you or anything." He says with a grin. "And you could really give all the runners a run for their money."

I look at him with confusion. "Runners?"

"Yeah here in the Glade we have different groups. Runners, Slicers, Builders, Med-Jacks, Cooks, and Track-Hoes." Runners are the only ones that go into the maze. At night the maze doors close. No one has ever survived a night out there." He looks me dead in the eyes before he says "Don't pass through those doors." He glances at the sky and notices that it's nearly dark and looks back at me. "The doors are about to close so we should get some sleep."


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the VA or Maze Runner**

**Chapter Two- Rose the Runner or the Fighter**

When I woke up the next morning it was still dark out. Feeling really grimy, I decide to take a shower. It looked like most everyone was still asleep. So I grabbed a set of clothes that looked like they would fit me and went to the shower house that Dimitri had pointed out last night before we went to bed.

As I stepped in someone ran into me on their way out. Just about everyone here was taller than me. But not everyone was like Dimitri.

"Watch where you are going next time Greenie." The guy says.

"My name is Rose. Not Greenie!" I say.

He huffs. "Whatever you say, Greenie." He shoves me back into to a stall. "I wanna try you out." He put his hands on my waist and start to slide them down to my ass. "Lets see what makes you look so good."

Before he could do anything else, instinct kicked in and I grabbed his hand and twisted it around his back. "Touch me like that or even thing about me like that again I swear to you I will end your life as you know it. I know the rules around here, but this would be self defense. So if you touch me again you will die." I growl at him.

Just as I was walking out of the shower, Dimitri comes to me and grabs my arm and takes me back to the woods where he found me yesterday after my arrival.

"What do you think you are doing?" he says. "I wake up to one of the boys saying that you threatened him in the shower house."

"Did he tell you that he was trying to get me to do stuff with him that I didn't want to do and that what I did was simply self-defense?" I ground out. Yanking my arm from his grip and taking off before he could say something. I lose him quickly and scale a tree.

He runs after me, I watch him pass the tree that I was in and huff when he gives up. As he turns the other way he glances up and sees me. I glare at him and wait till he has left the woods to break down into tears. I stay in the tree for a good while till my stomach decides that is time to eat. I climb down and walk back to the kitchen looking building.

I sit down alone at the edge of the woods and eat the food I got quickly and am done before most of the guys are. I get up and return my plate. Looking around I see that I have time so I start running laps around the big area. It feels good to take my frustration in something non-aggressive.

I am just starting my ninth lap when I am stopped by another guy. This one walks with a limp. He is lanky and not much taller than me.

"What are you doing? Training to be a Runner?" he asks with a slight accent.

"No, I am just doing something that helps me keep my cool. I was threatened this morning by one of the others in the shower house." I huff.

I start to go around him, but his arm snakes out and wraps around my waist. I know he isn't going to hurt me and I try not to let instinct take over because I don't want to hurt him. I stiffen slightly though, and I know he feels it and he lets me go.

"Look I know I am dangerous and I don't want to hurt you." I say simply.

"He's worried about you, you know?" he doesn't meet my eyes, "Dimitri."

"Yes, but he didn't get all the details before he assumed that I hurt another kid on purpose and that I threatened him because I wanted to feel stronger. No I did it because either way someone was going to get hurt. The only way out of the position I was put in was to make sure that I would not be put into a situation like that again. Not only with him but the others too. They will hear that I don't put up with anyone or their crud." I say shrugging.

He nods and says nothing else and lets me go. "I can help spread the word that you are not to be touched, or bothered."

"Thank you," I say and finish my run. As I head back to the Homestead, I am stopped by Dimitri.

"Look I am sorry that I did that but he came after me not the other way around." I try to side step him but his arm catches my waist.

"Please, the fault is mine." His eyes find mine and plead for me to forgive him. "I shouldn't have gone after you like that." He sighs and hangs his head. "I just dot know what to do. I feel like you and I are connected somehow and I don't want you to get hurt."

I don't say anything. Instead I take his hand and bring him to the woods where I know that we will have privacy. When we get to a spot that's secluded, I motion him to sit down. As he is sitting, I realize I still have his hand and end up falling into his lap. I feel heat creeping up my neck and face.

"That's is the second time I have lost my balance in the last 12 hours. I am sorry. I guess that I am a bit disoriented from the box still." I say red in the face.

As I start to get up I feel his arms wrap around my waist and pull me full into his lap. "Its ok, Rose." He buries his face into my long hair and seems to marvel at the silky softness it holds. "Your hair is so soft." He murmurs.

I look at him and smile. "You are right you know. I feel like we have had a connection before. Before the Maze that is."

AN*

I know that it will be a while till I update again. I wanted to get the first two chapters up this weekend and I hope you all enjoyed these two chapters. I don't know when I will update again but I should be updating soon, in the next few days or after the JPA Friday. Have a great time everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

**I Do Not Own the VA or the MR**

**Chapter 3- Penny for Your Thoughts?**

As I walked around the Glade, I noticed that the boys' gazes kept drifting towards me. I saw a couple of guys building something, so I walked over that way to try and get to know some of the other guys here.

"Hey, I'm Rose." I say carefully. One of the guys looked at me and I saw a big purple bruise on his jaw. 'Must have hit him hard yesterday,' I think to myself.

"Yeah I gathered. You are the one that did this to my face yesterday when I was trying to get you to calm down. But the way I went about doing that went a little haywire. I was surprised that Dimitri was able to cool you down. He doesn't talk much."

"He was also the only one that tried talking to me on my own terms, not forcing me to talk. I might be a girl and really hard to talk to but the least you could have done was try." I said carefully. "I may not know anything but I do know that the guys here are hard on each other."

He shrugs. "I-Its harder talking to you than it is talking to a guy." He sticks out his hand "I'm Gally. Keeper of the Builders."

I shake his hand. "So what can I do to help out, I know that you guys are content with staring at my ass. And just so you know, I am not comfortable doing nothing."

He chuckles and nods. "Yeah, I could use a hand putting up some poles for a shed for the Track-hoes."

I follow him and get to work. As the day wears off, I start getting hot so I take off the hoodie that I have on. Continuing my work I begin to feel more eyes on me. When it is time for dinner, Gally hands me my discarded hoodie.

"Might wanna cover back up, with the way you look it won't be long before someone tries something."

I laugh. "Some guy all ready tried. He nearly got castrated for it. I told him that if he tired then I would personally kill him."

Gally whistles, "That's harsh. But knowing the shanks around here he probably deserved it."

"Then Dimitri got into his head that he was going to yell at me for self-defense. I talked to him later and he apologized for it."

"Didn't know that he could apologize…" Gally trails off.

I eat with the Builders for dinner. After dinner I run more laps round the Glade. This time instead of being stopped, I am joined be none other than Dimitri.

"So you met Gally." He says simply.

I nod and keep running.

"So I want to introduce you to Minho. Tonight. If that's ok with you."

I nod again not wanting to waste my breath.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the VA or TMR**

**Chapter 4- Fight Against the God of the Glade**

I was walking back to the Homestead with Dimitri when an Asian looking kid crossed our path.

"Dimitri, is this the new Greenie?"

"Yeah, this is Rose. Rose this is Minho. Keeper of the Runners."

Minho looks at me carefully. As he looks at my build I look at Dimitri and grin.

"Wanna race?" I ask Minho. He nods and before he knows what's going on I tear off towards the Homestead, I hear his feet pounding the dirt trying to keep up with me. Grinning to myself I push harder and run around the Homestead and back track where I left Dimitri. Since I ran around the homestead and am now coming at him from behind, he doesn't see me coming at him.

He turns just in time to see me jump at him, surprising him. I tackle him in one smooth motion and sit on his stomach, laughing.

I feel more than anything else the presence of the other guys coming over to investigate what happened. Dimitri registers what's going on and gives me a slight nod. He starts to get up but I use his motion to flip up and over him landing on my feet behind him.

As he turns around, I pounce and wrap my legs around his waist using my momentum to through Dimitri off balance. As soon as he is off balance I leap down and start to attack again and he blocks. Finally after about a good fifteen minutes of grappling I get the upper hand again and swipe his feet out from under him and jump on him pinning him to the ground.

Dimly I hear the cat calls, taunting and cheering around me and look up. From the way that everyone is acting we must have put on a good show.

"A girl beat the wrestling champ of the Glade."

"Dimitri, how does it feel to finally be bested by someone?"

I look at him and smile. "I won."

I get off him and help him stand. When I start to take a step, I get sucked into another place. I don't even register my body starting to fall in the real world. _What is going on…_

I know that this short and you probably hate me for the cliff hanger but what is a good story with out one?


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't think that I need to say it again…**

**Chapter 5- WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?**

I look at him and smile. "I won."

I get off him and help him stand. When I start to take a step, I get sucked into another place. I don't even register my body starting to fall in the real world. _What is going on…_

_I look around and see that this is not the Glade or anywhere that I know. _What the hell?

"_She did it. Rose has defeated Dimitri Belikov. And in 15 minutes." Someone says in a authoritative voice. _

"_15 minutes, that's impressive. When we had them fight here it took her longer than that. Replay the footage of the fight. I want to know how she did it." Another voice chimes in sounding pleased. _

_As I watch I see a version of myself on a screen running around the Homestead. It was more like a slight blur. I watch as the me on screen tackles Dimitri and for a second he does nothing then he starts to fight back. The entire fight plays on and I see that the guys started to surround us about the time I tacked him. I guess that my bloodcurdling battle cry drew their attention._

I opened my eyes and saw Dimitri. "Belikov. What happened?" he looks at me confused again. I sit up.

"What happened, Dimitri?"

"You passed out." He said finally catching on to what I was asking. I shake my head.

"What do you mean I 'passed out'?" I nearly shouted at him. "I was fully awake. I have no idea what is going on!" after I said it I realized I could use this to my advantage.

After I calmed down I went and ran around the Glade for a while before Minho caught up to me.

"That was some fight you and Dimitri put up. But you did freak him out when your body went limp. To be honest you really freaked everyone out.

I was about to answer when a blood curdling scream rang out through the Glade. As I tore across the grassy area I heard the scream again. This time I came from right in front of me. Newt saw me and ran towards me like a charging bull.

Before I could react to his charging, I was punched and thrown back into a tree five yards way. Stars began to circle my eye sight. Just as I was about to get up, he pulled me up and started screaming in my face.

"I SAW YOU! I SAW YOU THERE BEFORE WE CAME INTO THE FUCKED UP PLACE!"

Newt had me in a choke hold and I was on the verge of passing out again when the others finally came. His hands were ripped from my throat just as the world went dark. Before total darkness consumed me I saw Dimitri lift Newt's shirt and I saw a nasty looking sting mark in his stomach.

CLIFF HANGAR! Again…sorry I know that you don't like them but they help you want to hang onto the story longer


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own VA or TMR**

**Chapter 6- Rose Meets Her Mom?!**

When I woke up, I had a pounding a headache and sore beaten body. There was a muscular arm wrapped around my waist. As I shifted it tensed and pulled me closer to the body it was attached to. Heat flooded my back and I rolled to face the bare chest of none other than Dimitri.

I snuggled closer to him causing him to wake up and look at me.

"Morning" I said quietly.

"Don't you dare scare me like that again; I don't wanna have to try to explain why you keep passing out when I don't even know myself. Roza, I swear if you do it again I will wake you up in a not so pleasant way." He said looking totally serious.

"What did Minho say to you after our race?" I asked innocently enough to make him chuckle at my attempt.

"He said that you're defiantly built for running and defending yourself. The way you beat me well, he wants you."

I was about to respond when I was sucked into a trance again.

"_Lissa, how is our subject doing?" a voice asked from the side. I was looking at the screen where a clear video of my attack was on display. _

"_Well, one of the guys got stung and has attacked her. It was horrific." _

"_Now is not the time for feeling sorry for the Dhampir. Now is time to be gathering data and inputting it into our data base to compare it to the other subjects. The Dhampirs have been highly successful in this experiment. I wish that we could have had more Dhampirs for this but only a handful were okay with being in it. Miss. Rosemarie Hathaway being one the Castile boy and the Ashford boy another, so no sympathy is needed here."_

"_Yes ma'am." Lissa nods and goes back to watching the screen. _

Before I saw anything else I am yanked back into my own head by the feel of someone's lips against mine. As I kiss back the guy kissing me I feel his arm snake around my waist and bring me closer to him.

Just as he is about to deepen the kiss, I pull away.

"I need to run." I looked at him and didn't see Dimirti. I saw to my shock it was Gally. Why can't anything go right around here? "I need to run right now, clear my head."

I ran out the door and took off around the glade. After about the twelfth lap, I finally slowed to a stop behind the woods and climbed a tree. Thirty minutes later I heard someone crashing through the woods. I climbed down to meet them.

Just before he reached me, I saw who it was and took off again only to be torn back into Lissa's head.

_There was a commotion and I couldn't see who was causing it. No my shift had just ended and I was heading to the barracks to sleep when I was unceremoniously dragged around a corner and into a dark room. _

_I couldn't see who it was but I could tell that they were shorter than me. _Rose._ That was my-_her _- first thought. But Rose was in the Maze. She was the only one who could solve it. Well Rose and Dimitri._

'_Oh, well you're not the one in charge here are you?' _

'_No, I'm not' I shook my head and sighed. My back hit the wall and the light in the room came on._

'_Rose?!'_

'_No, I am Rose's mother, Janine Hathaway.' The woman looked to be the same build as me only shorter. 'Do you know where my daughter is? You seem like you know about her location.'_

'_She is in the Maze. And there is only one way out and she will be the one to find it.' Lissa said calmly. 'and no-one is to interfere with the work of art we have created. Especially if it is the parents to the subjects in the Mazes.'_

So there is more than one maze and Rose has seen her mother through Lissa's eyes. Will she meet her father the Mob Boss, Ibriam Mauzer? Stay tuned to find out.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own anything!**

**Chapter 7- Meet the Mob Boss**

"_What so you mean by 'especially if they are the parents of the subjects'?" Janine almost shouted. "I want to see my daughter. I don't know what you Moroi think that you are playing at putting our best fighters in there to play when we need them out here."_

"_I am sorry. The most I can do is show you whats going on in the Maze." _

"_Show me." Janine demanded._

_Lissa leads Janine into the control room and pulls up some of the footage of me, the fifteen minute video of me fighting Dimitri. I hear a gasp that comes from Janine._

"_She defeated him in fifteen minutes? That is better than most of the novices in the Academy. My daughter has defiantly surpassed her mentor." Janine turns to go. "Oh, by the way…" _

I groan frustrated, what did my mother say. Looking around I see that Gally is looking at me.

"What do you want you shank!?" I say. "I'm a little busy trying to figure out what's going on here!"

"Looked more like you weren't doing anything to me, but hey that's just me. Most here say I'm crazy anyway." He grins at me.

"Unlike some around here I am trying to figure out what the shuck is going on. I was meditating to see if I could remember anything."

"Funny, cause you tend to run to meditate it seems…" I glare at him.

"What is your real reason for being here?" I grind out.

"Newt's Banishing is tonight as the doors close. Thought you might wanna know."

With that he walked away, leaving me to ponder over his words. Just as I was about to get up Dimitri came and tackled me. he almost pinned me but instead, I flipped us.

"Well, if I didn't know better, I would say that you have some sort of feelings for me." I say smugly, "And the way that you keep finding me alone could lead the others to think stuff."

He smiles and flips me onto my back, "You think that you know so much, dear Rose. When in reality you know very little." I buck my hips trying to get some room to maneuver my body in hopes to flip us back over.

That doesn't work. "I heard that Newt's Banishing is tonight. Is it true?" I ask in hope of distraction. It works enough for me to flip him on his back and get up.

"Yes, it is and you don't have to be there if you don't want to be." He responds gripping my ankle and pulled knocking the wind out of me as I landed on my back. "You do however need to be given payback for the other day. That kind of attack doesn't go without revenge." He smiles and tries to pin my arms.

"I get that now," I brought my knee up to his stomach forcing him to loosen his grip on my arms. "Now, your attack is one that I saw coming anyway, I was ready. You know," flipping us back over using my foot I pinned one of his arms, "your technique could use some work. It hasn't changed much from before. I can help you there."

We both knew that I had just one this little grappling. As the adrenaline left my body, I became hyper aware of how close we were. I was straddling him sitting on his chest breathing hard, covered in sweat and dirt. He wasn't much better than me when it came to cleanliness.

"You won, again." He said sounding slightly disappointed.

"What? Let me guess you were hoping I'd go easier on you. Well too bad cause im never gonna go easy on you." I giggle, "You are quite the funny one aren't you?"

Looking into his eyes I can get lost, I jump when I feel his hands on my hips. As I start to get up, he flips us over so that he is hovering above me. I was about to say something when I got sucked back into Lissa's head.

_There was a man dressed in flashy clothes, suit, tie, and a scarf. In his ears were little gold hoops. _Mob Boss._ I thought to myself._

I was pulled back to reality by a blaring alarm sounding. Dimitri looked worried as he looked at the Maze doors closest to us as a guy not much older than me stumbled out of the Maze. He looked like he had just come in from a party. Clothes wrinkled and torn and stumbling drunkenly. _Adrian._


End file.
